The Bubblegum Siblings: An Old Foe Appears
by Barry Bubblestein
Summary: Part of a group of stories about me and my sister Bubblina Gumdrop's adventures. After going back to living their normal lives, an old foe from Barry's past appears, and they have their sights set on revenge. Will Barry be able to protect his sister, or will she become the threat's new target?
1. Squadala! We're Off!

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the second story in my series of stories starring me and my sister Bubblina Gumdrop. I'm glad I got so much positive reception from my first story, thank you all so much. I don't have too much to say except that Bubblina Gumdrop is owned by herself and Jerry Berry is owned by JarrettSoon. I will also be borrowing some elements from " Barry Bubblestein: The Fanfiction" later. It's nothing huge that you'll need to read the story, but just a little warning. So, without further rambling, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Over the past few days, there had been quite the number of changes in Sugar Rush. It started when the OC named Barry Bubblestein tried to stand up for his sister, Bubblina Gumdrop. She had been bullied by Taffyta Muttonfudge and her group of friends. They insulted and beat her until one time, she was given amnesia from a strong blow to the head. She forgot all about her brother and boyfriend, Jerry Berry. It wasn't until a certain glitch, Vanellope Von Schweetz, came to visit that she remembered enough to know that King Candy wasn't the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush.

Thanks to the support of her friends and family, King Candy was no more and the little group of four decided to take his place as ruler over the game. That was all about a month ago.

Things had changed after a while though. During one faithful race where Vanellope decided to try her hand at racing, she had actually won the race. What would have been a normal win for everyone else was not one for Vanellope. Somehow, she made the game reset, revealing her rightful position as princess of Sugar Rush, which she quickly dropped in favor of president. All of the races had been incredibly regretful for what they had done to former glitch. Thankfully, she had been feeling extra nice that day and forgave them.

When the Bubblegum siblings and Jerry had found out that Vanellope was the only one of them meant to rule Sugar Rush, they understandingly gave up their positions of power to her. Barry and Bubblina moved back into their normal gumball house while Jerry moved back into his own place. The three of them had decided to hang out today; however, they were still fairly bored. "Gee, it sure is boring around here." Bubblina, who was sitting on the couch, yawned as she stretched her arms out.

"Gumdrop, this kind of peace is what all racers strive for." Jerry explained to her as he sat at the kitchen table, leaning back in his chair.

Barry was the next to speak. "I just wonder what Ganon's up to." He said as he messed around with the special wristband that he wore.

"Who?" Both Jerry and Bubblina asked. Barry could say the strangest things sometimes. Suddenly, there came knock at the door, interrupting the conversation between the three OCs.

"Look, why don't we stop referencing bad games and move on with the plot?" Barry said to them as he went to open the door. Bubblina giggled a little bit when her brother said that. Even though he had a strange sense of humor, Barry's fourth wall jokes got a laugh out of her ninety percent of the time.

The blue sibling pulled open the door to the house, revealing an oreo guard standing there, holding three envelopes. "Mail call for a Miss Bubblina Gumdrop." The cookie said, handing the letters to Barry, who inspected them. "Thank you very much." He told the guard as he closed the door.

Bubblina walked up to her brother and took the three letters from him to examine herself. "They're from the other boys in Sugar Rush; Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle." She looked them over before opening them. She read each one over once, her face growing more annoyed with each one. "Ugh, can you believe the nerve of those guys?" Bubblina huffed, tossing the letters aside.

Jerry picked them up and gave them a read for himself. "What do they want, Bubbles?" Barry asked her, wondering why she was so upset.

"Those three guys want to date me. All of them are the same thing!" Bubblina angrily told her brother.

True to her word, all three letters said the same thing. Jerry shook his head and crumpled up the letters. "Oh, those three are gonna get it." He clenched his fist and spoke through clenched teeth. He was outraged at the fact that those three thought they could take Bubblina away from him on his watch.

"Either they think she still has amnesia, are trying to pull a prank, or are trying to get me mad. Whichever way it is, they are gonna pay!" Barry raged along with the gummy racer. Jerry was the only boy he trusted his sister around. Any other boy that made a move on her would be dead meat.

Jerry nodded as they all started to head out for the track. "For once, I'm with you, Barry." He said to the older sibling. Usually, Jerry was a pacifist, meaning he never used violence unless he was absolutely forced to. He might just have to make an acceptation for this case.

Before they knew it, the three of them were inside Barry's kart, the Bubble Blaster, on their way to the track. "At least this gives me a chance to try out some new weapons I've programmed into my wristband. Thank you, Kid Icarus Uprising." Barry said as he was driving his kart. "Care for a weapon, Jerry? I have all the best bows, clubs, orbitars, palms, arms, blades, staffs and cannons that game can offer." He offered him one for if things turned bad. But Jerry just shook his head no.

"Do we have to hurt them?" Bubblina asked her older brother. Despite the amount of harassment she had undergone recently, she still didn't want her brother to attack someone. He wouldn't be any better than they were.

* * *

Down at the track, Gloyd, Rancis, and Swizzle were all hanging out when they saw Barry's kart pull up by them. However, their cheerful expressions fell when they saw all three of them with anger plastered on their faces. "You three care to explain why you want to date my sister when she is already happily with Jerry." Barry spoke through his teeth.

All three guys knew how destructive Barry could get and decided to start explaining themselves. Rancis cleared his throat and began to speak. "Well you see-"

"Who says you get to speak first?!" Gloyd cut him off. The next thing the group knew, the three boys were all trying to get the first word in.

"Yea, it should be me!"

"Hey, I decided to date Bubbles first!"

"You did not! It was me who said I wanted to date Bubblina!"

"You're BOTH wrong! It was me!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Barry screamed over their bickering. All three guys stopped arguing and snapped to attention. "Rancis first." He instructed them.

After recovering from being yelled at, Rancis began. "Thank you. Well, first off, I am the most handsome boy in Sugar Rush. And I think Bubblina should date me because I'm a great racer, I'm charming, nice, and we would be a cute couple together." He finished by flipping his hair and giving Bubblina a wink.

The two blue racers turned to see Bubblina's response. She just gave a fake smile and said "Next!"

Rancis stepped back in disappointment as Gloyd began why he should date Bubblina. "Gloyd's the name, pranking's my game. You'll love a funny guy like me, Bubblina." He told her, giving her the double finger guns.

Bubblina just gave him the same fake smile and told her brother "Have Vanellope execute him."

"WHAT?!" Gloyd jumped back in horror. He didn't think he was that bad.

But Bubblina just giggled innocently. "Just kidding, but seriously, next!"

Gloyd stepped back, extremely relieved that he wouldn't die, but annoyed at her for joking like that. She would pay later if he didn't get picked. "Thank you, Bubblina. Now, what Rancis said was a lie. I'm the most handsome racer there is. I get on the roster almost every day, and I can make you feel like the prettiest girl in the arcade. So, date me instead of those two losers." Swizzle shot her a cocky grin.

"Well, sis? It's your call. Who's it gonna be?" Barry asked her now that the three boys had given their reasons for wanting her. He and Jerry both already knew the answer to this question.

Bubblina pretended to give it some thought, knowing the answer already as well. "I choose…Jerry!" She said, running up to give him a hug.

All three guys started to yell out in shock as to why she had chosen Jerry over them, but one of the three's responses was louder than the rest. "Why a loser like him, you bubble brained brat?!" Gloyd shouted out at the girl. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands, realizing what he had just said; in front of her brother no less.

Barry, Jerry and Bubblina had all heard the insult, and the older of the siblings was not happy. "What did you just say to my sister?" Barry started to get angry all over again. He was at least getting his wish that he would be able to try out a few new weapons from Kid Icarus Uprising. He used the wristband to spawn a Thanatos Staff.

Gloyd back away in fright and tried to recover from his slip of the tongue. "I-I didn't mean th-that. I was just wondering why she chose h-him." The pumpkin boy stammered out as the gun like weapon was pointed at him.

"Because he is my boyfriend, and he defended me whenever you three BULLIED ME!" Bubblina explained to them while hugging Jerry tighter.

Swizzle just crossed his arms and stood his ground the best he could against Barry. "We're not leaving until Bubblina is one of our girlfriends." He stated. Big mistake.

Barry fired a charge shot from the Thanatos Staff at the Swizz, who barely avoided the blast. "Get out of our sight, NOW!" Barry glared at all three of them. Gloyd, Rancis and Swizzle got the message right away and made a mad dash away from them.

"Wimps." Bubblina giggled before the three of them left the track to enjoy the rest of their day. But little did they know, someone had been watching them. Someone who was an old enemy of the self-aware OC. They chuckled to themselves as they followed the bubblegum siblings, moving through the shadows.

* * *

By the time the siblings and Jerry had gotten home, it was later in the evening. They had had a full day of kart racing, jokes, and among other things, just hanging out with each other. "Ugh, i'm starved after a day like that." Bubblina said, holding her growling stomach. "You can join us for dinner, Jerry." She said to her boyfriend.

"Sure thing. Anything for my two favorite people in Sugar Rush." Jerry replied, hugging Bubblina.

"Enough! My ship sails in the morning. I wonder what's for dinner." Barry broke the silence between the young couple. Bubblina and Jerry both gave Barry another confused look. What ship? "I just wanted to get one more Zelda CD-I reference in before we ended the chapter." He explained before all three of them broke out laughing happily.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's chapter 1, and I hope you all enjoyed the beginning. For those of you who have no idea what i'm joking about with the Zelda stuff, go to youtube and look up "Zelda Wand of Gamelon" and "Link the Faces of Evil" openings. They are the most hilariously bad thing you will ever see, even for non gamers. That is an order! Anyway, leave a review or fav if you liked, and i'll see you on the next chapter.**


	2. Pill Bargaining

Later that night, the three OCs sat at the kitchen table, finishing off the ice cream pizza they had gotten. It was topped with whipped cream for the sauce, gumdrops, gumballs, and gummy bears. "Oh man, that is some good stuff. Wouldn't you two agree?" Barry asked, shoving his last slice into his mouth.

Both Jerry and Bubblina nodded in agreement. All three of them had enjoyed the pizza very much. Jerry turned to look at the clock, only to realize how late it was. "Good gob, it's already ten thirty nine? It has gotten late. I better get going, Bubbles." He said to girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek.

Barry looked out the window to the house and saw that it was, indeed, night time. "Time sure flies when you go from one chapter to the next." He said putting away the leftovers. "I think it's time for us to head off in the next little while…and take our pill." Barry tuned to Bubblina and said that last part.

The younger of the bubblegum siblings frowned and crossed her arms. "But I'm not tired." She told Barry stubbornly. The older sibling had always had a hard time managing to get his sister to take her pill for her Insomnia. It had to do with their backstory, mostly her part. She had been bullied because of her not being able to sleep without the assistance of a pill. So she had tried to avoid taking it because it reminded her so much of everything they did, much to the dismay of Barry.

"Okay fine. I have a new episode of Game Grumps to catch. But you better take that pill once I'm finished." Barry said to his sister before they saw Jerry out the door.

Jerry turned to Barry before he left. "You do realize she just said she wasn't tired to get out of taking that pill, right?" He asked Barry if he knew Bubblina as well as he did.

Barry nodded his head, getting a chuckled from Bubblina. "Yeah, I know." He simply said. Of course Barry would know his sister better than even Jerry. The two said their final good nights and waved him off.

* * *

Later, Bubblina was sitting on the couch, reading a book while Barry was in the other room, watching Game Grumps, one of his favorite internet shows. She had sat down with her favorite Percy Jackson novel and was just reading the chapter she was on as she heard the comedic lines of the show.

"Welcome back to Game Grumps, but you don't care."

"This is a fine pickle."

"Step one: Never tell your parents!"

"Oh hey, Big Zam."

"Step two: NEVER tell your parents!"

"Op, death approaches."

"YOU GOTTA MAKE A STATEMENT! YOU GOTTA LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF AND SAY "WHAT WAS I WILLING TO PUT UP WITH TODAY?" NOT! F***ING THIS!"

"I'm ooooooff! I'm Superman! I believe I can fly!"

"Get outta here!"

Bubblina just shook her head as she heard the funny internet duo while she put her book away. Sometimes she swore her brother was more a gamer than a racer. At least she would be able to hear when it would be over and Barry would be back in to force her to take her insomnia pill. She really hated having to take it. It was stupid. She snapped out of her thought process as she heard the outro to Barry's episode, meaning he'd be here soon.

"Next time on whoooooooo farted! With your host, me, and also the answer."

She got an idea and walked over to her small bottle of pills sitting on the kitchen counter. She picked up the capsule and casually walked over to the open window with it. Turning behind her to make sure Barry wasn't there, she gave the pills a toss out the window. "Oops." She said to herself with false concern.

"Did I just hear the sound of false concern in that oops?"

Bubblina turned to see her brother standing there, even though Barry hadn't been there moments ago. "Uugh, n-nothing. Want a cookie." She tried to distract him. It didn't work.

Barry was about to grab the sweet snack when he noticed Bubblina's pill bottle was gone. "Where did your pills go?" He asked his sister, crossing his arms.

The pink racer shrunk down and shook her head. "I don't know…" She mumbled quietly, avoiding her brother's gaze.

Knowing she wasn't being truthful with him, Barry continued to stand his ground and stare at his sister. "You're lying, I can tell. Now tell me the truth." He said sternly.

Rubbing her arm, Bubblina knew she wasn't getting out of this one. "I…sort of threw it out the window." She confessed in a quiet tone.

Barry put his face in his hand and sighed. "You can't keep doing this, Bubblina. Now let's go outside and find them." He instructed her to follow him. She always attempted stuff like this to get out of taking her pill, and he had always made sure she took it.

"NO! I don't want to take that pill!" Bubblina cried out in anger, crossing her arms now too. That pill didn't cure her Insomnia entirely anyway, so why should she take something that didn't fully help her.

Another frustrated sigh escaped Barry as he went out by himself and searched around the window area that the pill bottle had been tossed into. Eventually, he was able to find them in the darkness, inside of a bush below the window sill. Barry knew why his sister didn't want to take these, and she was right that they wouldn't make her permanently better. But her Insomnia would get worse if she didn't take these.

Upon coming back into the house, Bubblina was once again gone. Barry thought she had run off before spotting her hiding underneath the table. "Bubblina, this is childish. Please just take your pill. It will get you the sleep that you need." Barry tried to tell her. But she just remained stubborn and stayed hidden. "Alright, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, but…come take your pill, or I'll tell Jerry."

Within three seconds, Bubblina was out from her hiding spot and standing before her brother. "Please don't play that card." She quietly begged him.

"Well then, how about this; you take this pill, and I'll let you and Jerry go on dates outside of Sugar Rush." The older brother tried to bribe her rather than threaten her. Immediately, the young racer ran over, put the pill in her mouth, downed the glass of milk Barry had gotten ready, and swallowed it. "Atta girl. Now go and get ready for bed." He smiled at her, patting her head before he started to head to his room for the night.

Bubblina went to go to sleep, but turned to say good night to Barry. "I love you, Barry." She said to him.

Barry turned back and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too, sis." It was impossible for him to stay mad at Bubblina, no matter what she did. As she skipped off to bed, Barry sighed to himself slightly. "What have I done?" he asked himself, wondering what he just gave Bubblina permission to do.

Outside the house, a shadowy figure had watched the sibling's scene unfold. They chuckled and took off.

* * *

The next day, the bubblegum siblings were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for themselves. There was a knock at the door that Bubblina went to go and answer. She opened it up to reveal Jerry standing there. Bubblina jumped into his arms and he hugged her. "Good morning Bubbles. Looks like someone had a good night's rest." Jerry pointed out that she looked well rested.

"I managed to make her take the pill." Barry informed him from across the room. "But I did have to give a little for her to cooperate. I'll let her tell you." The brother said with a smile.

Bubblina turned to her boyfriend and giggled. "Barry said our next few dates could be outside of Sugar Rush." She said happily.

"Really? That's awesome. Thanks, Barry." Jerry said, coming inside while his girlfriend held him in her hug.

Barry finished up the batch of chocolate chip pancakes he had been baking for the two of them. He figured there was enough for three because he and Bubblina both loved chocolate chip pancakes. "Anytime, Jerry; just tell me what game you're taking her to. You can decide over breakfast." Barry said, serving a few pancakes onto each plate.

The three of them sat down and started to dig into the delicious meal. Both Bubblina and Jerry began to think about what game they wanted to take each other to. It wasn't everyday they got to go outside of Sugar Rush because of Barry's over protectiveness. "Hey, Bubbles. How does Dance Dance Revolution sound?" Jerry asked Bubblina as he swallowed a mouth full of pancake.

A chance to go dancing with her boyfriend without her brother being over protective? Why would she refuse that? "It sounds awesome. Maybe Yuni can teach us some dance moves." Bubblina suggested as she stuffed a whole pancake into her mouth. "Is it okay to go there, big bro?" She turned to Barry.

"Of course it is. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going anywhere dangerous." He explained to the as he put his dishes in the sink. "My only rule, Jerry, is to keep her out of South Park: The Stick of Truth." Barry warned Jerry.

The gummy racer nodded and put his plate away too. "Will do; Bubbles and I are going to have a great time in DDR." Jerry smiled at Bubblina, kissing her on the forehead. This got a small giggle out of her.

"Alright, just remember what I said and have fun. I'm going out on MY date." Barry told the two as he got ready to leave. Since the events of the last fanfiction, Barry had found out that a certain racer, Adorabeezle Winterpop, had feelings for him. And seeing as though he was written to have Adorabeezle as his love interest, he loved her like no tomorrow.

Bubblina nodded as she finished off her last pancake. "Okay, say hi to Beezle for us." She said to Barry. He nodded and headed out the door to his girlfriend's home, located on the foot of Mount Sundae." After Barry left, Bubblina and Jerry headed out to Jerry's kart, the Gummy Glider, for their date. "Ready, Gummy Bear?"

"You bet, Gumdrop." Jerry smiled as he opened the passenger door for Bubblina, letting her get in first. Once she had buckled herself in, Jerry got in as well and they headed off for Game Central Station.

* * *

On the other side of Sugar Rush, Barry was driving up to a house that looked like an ice cream sundae with an ice pop poking out. He couldn't wait to spend time with his special Winterpop. Barry got out and knocked on her front door. The cool breeze from the mountain above made the blue racer shiver a little. He had gotten used to it because of how often he was up here, but it was still as cold as ice cream.

Beezle opened the door after another few seconds, her coat on and all ready to go. "Hi Gumball. I'm all ready to go." She smiled happily at Barry, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad you are. You'll love what we're doing for our date." Barry reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets and showed them to her. "I got us front row seats to the Nintendo Direct for Smash Bros. 4." Barry announced to her.

The next thing he knew, he was being tackled into a hug by the winter girl. "EEEEEEEE, I love these! I've wanted to see that as much as you have! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Adorabeezle squealed with glee. Most of the girls in Sugar Rush wouldn't have appreciated this gift as much as she did, but because she was dating a self-aware OC who's creator was a serious gamer, She couldn't be any happier than right now. They both had been waiting months for this direct that show off the upcoming game.

"I knew you'd love it." Barry smiled at her as she released her hug. "Now come along; it starts in half an hour." He kissed her on the nose, getting a cute giggle from her. They both hopped into the Bubble Blaster, and took off for Game Central Station.


	3. Enter Sakura

The couple of Bubblina and Jerry run into Game Central Station, excited for their date outside of Sugar Rush. Okay, it was more so Bubbles dragged her boyfriend who was trying to keep up. "I'm so excited Jerry! We actually get to visit another game!" The pink girl squealed with glee as they walked through the crowded lobby.

"I know. I'm just as excited to go dancing as you are." Jerry happily said to Bubblina. The two of them went through the crowded lobby, filled with characters of all different shapes and sizes, heading to their games. Bubblina looked at the gateway to Mega Man 3, one of her brother's personal favorites. She saw the blue bomber and a few robot masters making small talk as they headed to Tappers. Jerry saw Ralph, Bass, the Deadly Six, and a few other bad guys going into Pac Man for their Bad Anon meeting.

Bubblina spotted Dance Dance Revolution and was about to pull her boyfriend towards it, when she was stopped by a game character. He was about their age, with a patch of blonde hair on his head. He wore an aqua colored outfit, with a gold headband, and carried a hammer in his right hand. "Greetings, fellow humans." The boy smiled warmly to them. "I am Butters the Merciful, a level nine paladin from the Kingdom of Kuppa Keep. Come back to my game and we shall defeat the wicked Drow Elves of Zaron!"

That sounded interesting to the duo. Both of them were about to find out more when Jerry gazed up at the game's title. South Park: The Stick of Truth. The game Barry had told them NOT to go into at all. He had stated that it was as vulgar and inappropriate as the show it was based off of. "Thanks, but no thanks. Let's go, Bubbles." Jerry bluntly said to the young paladin, dragging Bubblina to DDR.

Butters watched them go sadly. "Aw, hamburgers. I'm gonna get grounder for not coming back with people to play our game." He whined to himself.

* * *

*Beez and Barry*

Meanwhile, Barry and Beez had just taken their seats in the auditorium that would be showing the video featuring the upcoming Smash Bros game. "This is gonna rock!" Barry cheered to himself as he put his arm around Adorabeezle. She giggled with delight as the room went dark and a video screen lit up. It showed a Japanese man sitting in a chair. The man didn't speak English, so subtitles were provided to assist. "Hello, my name is Masahiro Sakurai, and I am here to talk to you about Smash Bros." the subtitles read. Barry and Beezle looked at each other. This was going to be something to remember.

* * *

*Bubblina and Jerry*

In Dance Dance Revolution, Jerry and Bubbles had just gotten off the train and had entered the dance club of the game. The young bubblegum sibling's eyes widened at all the excitement of the flashing party lights, the arrows flying up in the background, and several game characters dancing. "Would you look at this place?" Jerry eyed everything with amazement. The two could tell that this was going to be the best date they had in a while.

"Hello. You guys must be new here." A girl walked up to them. "I'm Yuni Verse, and I'll be teaching you two how to dance." Yuni explained to the couple. Bubblina and Jerry looked at each other happily and went with their teacher.

* * *

*Beez and Barry*

Both the blue boy and girl were at the edge of their seats as footage, info and characters were leaked about the upcoming game. They were currently showing off the new feature of stage bosses. A boss would appear on some stages and would interact with the players. If anyone managed to defeat the boss, it would result in an explosion that counted as an attack for the player who dealt the killing blow. Beez cheered loudly as the Yellow Devil from Mega Man was shown as a boss. She turned to her boyfriend and saw that he was tensed up a bit. Then she remembered that Barry had a fear of Yellow Devils. "Gumball, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He shook his head, relaxing a little bit. "I just hate that yellow blob of destruction." Barry stated to his winter girlfriend. He had every right to hate the Yellow Devil. It was one of the hardest bosses in Mega Man history. Because of its gelatinous form, it could regenerate itself unless its weak spot, the single eye that appeared, was struck over and over again, revealing the dark core of it.

They continued to watch as another boss was teased that looked an awful lot like Ridley from Metroid. "There! Now can all the smash fan boys stop asking for Ridley to be in Smash 4?" Barry turned to the readers.

* * *

*Bubblina and Jerry*

With Jerry and Bubbles, the two were laughing and having a good time as it became time to tango. Dark Pit's theme began to play as several couples started to dance with their loved ones. "This is so fun, isn't it, Jerry?" Bubblina asked him as they danced.

"You bet. I wish we could do this more often though." Jerry said, holding on to his girlfriend as they continued to have a good time.

Bubblina just shook her head. "Oh please, Barry would never let me out of Sugar Rush that often. He's too overprotective of me." She explained to Jerry. It was true that they were only able to be out here because Barry had given in when Bubblina wouldn't take her pill. Even though she hated taking the pill, she felt guilty about giving her brother a hard time, no matter how much fun she was having.

"Sugar pop, you know he just cares about you." Jerry smiled at her, putting a rose in his mouth as they tangoed more. The blue gummy racer really did wish that he and Bubblina could go outside Sugar Rush more often for their outings, but he did understand how protective Barry was of Bubbles. Bubblina just giggled at him as they danced their date away.

* * *

*Beez and Barry*

With Barry and Beez, the direct was just ending. The two of them went to get up when the smash bros symbol appeared in flames, indicating there was something more. "I think we finally get a newcomer announced." Adorabeezle said with glee as the show continued. They watched as a series of Pokéballs landed and opened up, revealing a bunch of different Pokémon. When one Pokémon stood above the rest, subtitles appeared, indicating it was a fighter.

**"Charizard Fires It Up!"**

The crowd went wild as they screamed with excitement. "So they just took Charizard from Pokémon Trainer and made him his own character? Not too crazy about that idea." Barry though out loud to himself. The trailer continued to show the fire dragon begin to challenge other smash characters like Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby and Olimar. Then it cut to show something else, hidden in the shadows.

"Wait, who is that?" Beez wondered as the figure started to charge up an attack.

"OH MY MOD, IT'S MEWTWO!" A voice broke out from the crowd.

"Ugh, not this again." Barry facepalmed, putting his hand to his forehead. Why did so many people go this crazy over that one character when it came to Smash Bros.? The trailer continued to show Charizard challenge Mario to a fire vs. fire battle. They were about to clash when a blue projectile came between the fighters. Both Rushers stared in awe at who the mysterious newcomer was. It revealed itself as a blue, frog creature with a long pink tongue.

**"Greninja Makes A Splash!"**

Instantly, the audience exploded in cheering and applause as more footage of the new Pokémon was shown off. "Greninja?" Beezle watched in curiosity and surprise at what had just been revealed. Barry had joined the crowd in their burst of celebration at the newcomer.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush, Barry and Beez walked down the rainbow bridge, back into their home game. The icepop racer couldn't stop jumping up and down at the excitement of the Nintendo Direct event. "That was the best date ever!" Adorabeezle giggled with delight, holding Barry's hand and dragging him along.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my fan paired girlfriend." Barry broke the fourth wall, getting a giggle from the black haired girl. Beezle had been with the blue boy for so long, she had grown a liking for his fourth wall humor. The two decided to have one last kiss before ending the date. Barry and Beez drew closer and closer together, almost closing the gap between them, when something caught their eyes. It was a small cherry with a lit stem. Beez started to examine it when it exploded, covering both racers in a cloud of smoke.

Barry then realized that Beez was no longer right next to him. He started to feel through the smoke, coughing a bit as it began to disperse. Once it had cleared away, the blue OC found his answer. Standing before him, was a female racer who wore a pink kimono. She also had green hair that was kept up in a bun, along with two clusters of raspberries and a pink, strawberry pocky. This racer was Minty Sakura. What shocked Barry even more was that Beez was now on the ground, tied up in twizzer ropes with Sakura standing on top of her. "Greetings Bubblestein." She greeted him in a calm voice, her Japanese accent audible.

The Japanese racer was a very skilled fighter and had traveled to several different games to constantly hone her skills. She was still technically a racer, but she had taken up a job as a mercenary for hire. When Barry had first come to Sugar Rush in his own story, it had gotten taken over by Turbo, who hired Sakura as his secret weapon. Barry had to fight against the green haired avatar in order to save his fanfiction, and came incredibly close to losing. "What do you want, Sakura? I thought you changed at the end of my fanfiction." Barry asked her, ready for a fight.

Just then, Jerry and Bubblina were on their way down the rainbow bridge, back from their date of dancing. Neither of them noticed the pocky fighter as they laughed with each other, but Sakura sure noticed them. Especially Bubblina. "Revenge; I am here for our rematch as promised." Sakura said to Barry, pulling something out from her kimono.

"My Gumball will kick your butt! He's got a super, over powered, wristband!" Adorabeelze spat at Sakura from the ground, trying to squirm out from underneath her.

The Japanese girl answered to this by stepping on the back of Beez's head, pushing her face into the ground. "You talk too much, Winterpop." Sakura glanced down at her before turning her attention back to Barry.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Barry shouted at her angrily. This got the attention of both Bubblina and Jerry, who were now watching Barry talk to some girl who, to them, looked a little like Candlehead. "We were written perfectly for each other!" He explained before activating his wrist band. He spawned out two Escrima Stick with electrical tips. Barry was pretty much expecting this to go just as bad as it did last time.

Sakura smirked at the fact that she was getting to her enemy. "Then how about I target someone like…your sister, per say. I noticed she's returned to Sugar Rush since we last fought." She turned her head, looking at Bubblina.

"Say that again!" Barry growled angrily, ready to go all out against the pocky themed fighter. He knew she wouldn't be an easy opponent, but he had to protect his sister at ALL cost.

"Say what again?" Sakura smirked with mock confusion. "Oh, you mean about using THESE to cut your sister, who you cherish more than anything, into little pieces with you and her boyfriend watching." She pulled out what looked like two knives. But then she opened them up to reveal they were metal fans.

"WHAT?!" Both Jerry and Bubblina heard Sakura's dark threat, with the boy pulling Bubbina behind him to protect her. "Just leave Bubblina out of whatever conflict you have with Barry!"

Sakura just peered over at Jerry, unfazed by his anger. She started to turn to the couple when she suddenly jumped into the air, did a flip, and landed between Bubblina and Jerry. Jerry turned around in shock to see her suddenly behind him. "You can't be much of a protector if I could do that so easily." She said with an emotionless face.

Bubblina was completely mystified by this Japanese girl. Barry hadn't mentioned her and she had never seen her before. The way she spoke in such a calming tone sent a chill through her code. It was as if talking about stuff like killing was just another day at the track to her. Bubblina froze up when Sakura used one of her fan's blades to lift her chin to see the pink girl eye to eye. "So…you are Bubblestein's sister." Sakura examined her with curiosity.

Behind her, Jerry's hands were scrunched up into fist, angry at whoever this was. She thought she could just intimidate Bubblina without crossing him? She was dreaming. "There's something you outta know about my boyfriend." Bubblina told the mercenary.

Putting her fans away, Sakura continued to speak in her calm, stoic voice. "And what might that be, Bubblestein?" She asked, figuring that since they were siblings, they would have the same last name.

"First off, it's Gumdrop for the last name. Second, you don't ever get him mad." Bubblina explain to Sakura. Just then, a fist came flying toward the Japanese girl. Its owner was Jerry. But much to his and Bubblina's surprise, she caught his fist in her hand, without even turning around.

She slowly turned to face Jerry and twisted his wrist, causing the blue boy to eventually yelp out in pain. Sakura let go of Jerry and he bent over in complete awe, holding his wrist. "Intriguing; I made the pacifist lose his temper. Again, you call yourself her second protector?" She pondered to herself as the couple watched in shock, and even in a bit of horror. "Our next encounter looks to be interesting, Bubblestein." Sakura shouted to the older brother before leaping off.

All three of them stood there, Jerry and Bubblina both had about a thousand thought, feelings, and questions running through them. Both of them approached Barry, hoping he could shed some light on this girl that called herself his enemy. "Barry…?" Bubblina started to ask, hoping her brother could protect them.

"I'll explain when we get home." Barry told her, hoping that would keep them calm. He walked over to where Adorabeezle was still on the ground. "Are you okay, Beezy?" He asked, picking her up bridal style.

Adorabeezle nodded and smiled tiredly. "Yeah, can we just go home?" She asked him quietly. The blue sibling smiled and started to walk her home in his arms.

Jerry was with Bubblina, checking to make sure he was okay after what Sakura did to his arm. The gummy racer raised an eyebrow at the other couple. "Uh, Barry? You do know she's still tied up, don't you?" Jerry asked him as he walked away.

"Yeah I know." He simply replied. Adorabeezle had fallen asleep in his arms, snug in her ropes. Barry didn't want to wake her to untie her. Plus, she looked even cuter.

Bubblina stopped Jerry as he was about to ask what that meant. "Sometimes, I just go along with it, and it's easier to understand." She told Jerry as the two started to follow Barry home, their heads still spinning after all that had just happened.


	4. A Captivating Backstory

At home in Bubblina's room, Jerry and Bubblina were still trying to comprehend everything they had witnessed after their date. On the way back into Sugar Rush, the couple had seen Barry ready to duke it out with an old enemy he had never spoken to them about, Minty Sakura. Bubblina's head was spinning the most between her and Jerry. Who was this girl? What did she have against Barry or her? Why was she a killer more than a racer? What was going to happen to them?

Barry entered the room where his sister was sitting on her bed, playing with a plushie that looked like Jerry while the real racer sat beside her. "Barry, can you tell us about that girl now?" Bubblina asked him, looking up from her doll.

"Minty Sakura. My greatest challenge in any story I've ever been in." Barry began, leaning against the wall of Bubblina's bedroom. It was true that Bubblina hadn't been around when Barry first met the Japanese avatar. One part of his backstory involved sending Bubblina away using his wristband to an alternate universe in someone else's fanfic. However, after the blue OC had saved the game, he was eventually able to bring his sister back. "Where do I begin? I guess maybe her backstory. And you, in front of your computer or phone screen, pay attention. This is headcanon exposition." Barry pointed to the reader.

Bubblina and Jerry gave him a slightly confused look. "Barry, are you okay?" His sister asked him with a slight bit of concern.

But he just shook his head and started on. "My creator has a head canon of Sakura as a fighter, and one of the fiercest at that. She may not have any particular skills on the track, but combat? HO BOY, that's a whole different story. She was trained by the super soldier, Slade Wilson." Barry explained who she was to his sister.

The couple exchanged a look of confusion. "Who?" They both replied at the same time. Neither of them had heard that name before.

"Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson; He's a DC universe super soldier from one or two of the Batman games." Barry enlightened them, getting off of the wall and joining them on Bubblina's bed. "He's a highly trained assassin with skills that are virtually unmatched in combat. It is a scientific fact that most humans only use about ten percent of their brain's full potential a day. Slade uses one hundred percent constantly." The blue boy continued about the mercenary's capabilities.

Both of them exchanged a concerned look. "What exactly does that mean?" Jerry asked Barry as he told the story.

"This means that he can strategize in the heat of battle in an instance notice to adapt to any attack before his opponent even considers it." Barry went on about the person Sakura had gotten her skills from.

Bubblina's eyes widened in fear. "And all of those things are what that Sakura girl has?" She asked, hoping he would say no. Barry just nodded his head, as much as she didn't want him to. "If she hadn't been so focused on scaring the crepe out of me, Jerry wouldn't be here right now." Bubblina said to herself.

"Yeah, and the fact that she spoke so calmly really sent chills through my code." Jerry added as he started to brush Bubblina's hair.

Barry agreed with Jerry completely on that one. The way the pocky fighter spoke made it seem like she was completely unfazed by the most horrific things. She could talk about murder and doing terrible things to people like it was no big deal. He decided to change the subject to something happier. "So, aside from the ending, how was your date?" Barry asked them, getting up off the bed.

This seemed to do the trick as Bubblina began to smile brightly. "Oh, it was awesome! Yuni taught us all kinds of cool moves, and then the dancers did a really big dance show, and I bought a new Jerry plushie! This one is Kung Fu Jerry!" She said, hugging her plushie with glee.

"I still don't get why my plushies are so popular." The gummy racer wondered as Bubblina kept playing with it joyfully, making it do a few fighting poses. This just got a chuckle from her older brother as she continued to play innocently. Barry then looked at the clock and saw how late it was; late enough for Jerry to leave and Bubbles to take her pill.

Jerry realized this too as Barry hopped off of his sister's bed. "Well, I think it's getting to be bedtime for all of us. Plus, it's time for a certain someone to get ready to take their medicine." He stretched his arms and yawned, hinting for Bubblina to come take her pill.

Her boyfriend got to his feet and got his jacket on, but Bubblina just sat on the bed and crossed her arms. "You're not the boss of me." She quietly said to Barry, pouting a little bit.

Barry sighed when he saw his sister was going to be like this again. "Bubbles, don't do this again." He told his sister in a soft yet stern tone. He turned to her boyfriend in hopes that he could help convince her this time. "Jerry, help me talk to her." He asked.

However, Jerry just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Sorry, buddy. I'm a sucker for the puppy dog eyes, unlike you." He told Barry while Bubblina smiled proudly because of her talent.

Barry shook his head and turned back to his sister. "I hate to have to put this on you, but if you don't come and take your pill, you won't be able to go out with Jerry for a week." He threatened to ground his little sister. The blue brother hated doing this, but it might be the only thing that would get Bubblina to cooperate.

She was immediately off of her bed and begging Barry to reconsider. "That's not fair! Me and Jerry already have another date planned next week!" She protested. He couldn't keep her from being with her boyfriend. She turned to Jerry for help, but he just shook his head too.

Jerry didn't like the idea of not being able to see Bubblina as much as she didn't like not being able to see him, but he knew why Barry was doing it and didn't interfere. "I'm sorry, Bubbles. I'm only doing this because I love you. Now come on." He told her, gesturing to the door.

Bubblina's face scrunched up in sadness. "NO! You can't do that to me!" She yelled at her brother as her eyes welled up with tears. She then pushed past Barry and Jerry and ran out of the room, breaking into sobs.

The two boys exchanged a look of concern as her cries could be heard from down the hall. "Wow, she's fast." Was all Jerry could say after she had left. "I still don't understand why she hates taking that pill in the first place." He said, as he turned to Barry.

"It has to do with her backstory. Even though it technically never happened, we're both programmed like it did." He turned to Jerry and explained. Both of them stopped to listen to the continuous cries of Barry's heartbroken sister. Barry decided to let Jerry try and talk his sister down as they exited the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the kitchen table, Bubblina sat with her face buried in her folded arms. The tears kept coming after what Barry had said would happen if she didn't take the pill. But she couldn't; not with what it reminded her of every time she took it. "S-Stupid k-k-kids. I wish they n-never bullied m-me." Bubblina said sadly to herself as she rested her head on the table.

Just then, she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Bubbles looked up to see Jerry, giving her a concerned look. "Sweety, I know it's just programmed into you, but it never really happened." Jerry said, trying to calm her down. "If you take these pills, you'll be proving to those bullies that they aren't a weakness, and are helping you live healthy."

Bubblina just shook her head sadly. "You don't understand, Gummy Bear. I really wouldn't mind taking those pills, but every time I look at them, I'm just reminded of what those idiots did to me." She explained to him. Jerry just wrapped her up in a hug and sat with her till she calmed down a bit more. Barry watched from the kitchen door, hoping she'd forgive him and understand why he'd been so harsh.

"It's going to be alright, Bubbles. Barry's just trying to do what's right because he loves you. Will you take those pills for me?" Jerry asked, hoping he could convince her to listen to her brother. He turned to Barry, who nodded back while smiling.

Bubblina sat up and looked at Jerry for a moment before giving him a playful smile. "Oh, alright, fine; I'll do it just this ONE time, for you." She told her gummy boyfriend who laughed a little.

* * *

After Bubblina had gotten ready for bed, she and Barry made up after their disagreement. He said that he wouldn't ground her and that she was free to date Jerry outside of Sugar Rush for their next date. They hugged, said their apologies, and waved Jerry off for the night. After he was gone, Bubblina took her pill with no more complaining and went off to bed.

Later that night, Bubblina was lying sound asleep in her bed, cuddling with her Jerry plushie. She smiled as she hugged it, dreaming about her gummy bear. All of a sudden, she was awoken by a faint sound. Bubblina stirred in her slumber and groggily sat up, only half awake. She looked around for what the noise could have been, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

Then she turned her head to see that her bedroom window was open. "That's strange. I never left that window open." Bubblina tiredly pondered. She slowly got out of bed and started to walk over to the window. However, she failed to her the very faint sound of footsteps following her. As Bubbles approached the window, a hand suddenly cupped over her mouth, silencing her surprised shouts.

Bubblina tried to scream out for Barry, but found she couldn't. Her voice only came out a quiet whimper because of the mysterious hand. She then tried kicking and punch her captor, but found that the other hand had her arms restraint while one leg was wrapped around hers to keep her from kicking back. Just then, the invader leaned in a whispered something to Bubblina.

"No one said I was above kidnapping the sister of the one I seek revenge on."

Bubbles quickly recognized the calm voice as Sakura's because to the slight Japanese accent it carried. Thinking this was her only hope, she bit into Sakura hand, which got her to take her hand off for a second. Using this opportunity, she screamed out to her brother at the top of her lungs. "BARRY! HELP! SOMEONE"S TRYI-MMPH MMPH!" Her voice was silenced half way through as a cloth was pulled across her mouth and knotted it tightly.

"I was hoping I'd have a little more time to intimidate you, but that can come later." Sakura told the terrified girl. Knowing she was now short on time, the fighter pulled out what looked like a playing card that had Japanese words writing on it in chocolate. It was one of her prayer slips, her calling card. She threw it at the bedroom door, jamming it so she could escape with her captive.

Sakura threw Bubbles to the floor on her stomach and pulled out some twizzler ropes. She got on top of Bubblina and grabbed both her wrist before she could pull her gag off. Before she could put up any sort of struggle, Sakura had bound Bubblina's wrist behind her.

The next thing was for the pocky girl to restrain her feet to keep her from kicking or running. She turned to her legs and started tying her ankles together as they both heard Barry banging on the bedroom door.

Once she was completely immobilized, Sakura picked up Bubblina and turned to see her still terrified face. She kept shouting into her gag, as if asking who or what she was. Sakura decided to answer that herself. "Oh, Bubblina, you will soon find out." She explained in her eerily calm voice as the bedroom door kept being banged on by her brother. "I am the fear that keeps you up at night. I am the evil that haunts every darkened corner of your mind. I will never, ever, rest…and neither will you." She smiled evilly.

Sakura then pulled out one of her metals fans, causing Bubblina to go wide eyed at what might happen to her. The little mercenary grabbed some her blond hair, used her fan to cut a part of it off, ignoring her captive's muffled grunts, and planted it and a letter on Bubblina's bed together and lifted the bound and gagged girl over her shoulder.

As the Japanese girl hopped out the window Bubblina gave one last cry out. "MMPH MMPH!" She screamed as loud as she could in hopes that she would be heard over the cloth silencing her. But she wasn't. Sakura jumped out the window and ran off just as Barry broke through the jammed door and into his sister's now deserted room.

Barry looked around to find, to his dismay, that he was too late. Someone had kidnapped his sister; someone apparently had a death wish to try such a thing. He was about to look around the room for any evidence of who it might be when he looked to the floor and got all the evidence he needed. On the floor in front of him, he saw a prayer slip, the calling card of only one girl in Sugar Rush.

Sakura

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, just a quick note. A lot of you seemed to like this version of Sakura, so I thought i'd leave a note about her. My main inspirations for her are Slade from Teen Titans (which is the main one), Frieza from DragonBall Z, and a pinch of Bane. But after seeing Justice Leage: Crisis on Two Earths, I kinda want to incorporate a little bit of Owlman into her.**


	5. The Search

"WHAT?! What do you mean Bubblina was kidnapped?!" Jerry yelled in shock at Barry. Right after the blue OC had broken into his sister's room and seen the prayer slip on the floor, he had immediately called her boyfriend. Jerry had come right over to the Bubblegum sibling's home at the mention of his girlfriend getting kidnapped by a psychopath.

Barry was pacing back and forth around the room while Jerry stood next to him. They were waiting for President Vanellope to show up and help them figure out how to find her. "I have no clue where she could have taken Bubblina to." Barry said to Jerry as they waited.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They both went to see who it was and Jerry opened it, revealing a half awake and somewhat annoyed, Vanellope. "Why did you two wake me from my sleep again?" The president asked in a groggy voice while rubbing her eyes.

"My sister has been kidnapped, Vanellope; I believe I know who the culprit is." Barry explained, holding up the prayer slip for her to see.

She snapped awake right away upon seeing the Japanese card of the fearsome fighter. Vanellope had had an unfortunately close encounter with the Japanese girl that she rather she didn't relive. "Show me where it happened." Vanellope instructed them, now knowing how serious this was. Both boys led the president to where Sakura had captured the pink sibling.

The room Bubblina had been sleeping in was a little cluttered from her earlier struggles to escape Sakura. The rug had been messed up a bit from where she had been thrown to the floor and some of her bed sheets were pulled off. "I woke to her screaming and tried to get in, but Sakura jammed the door somehow." Barry explained as they entered to look for more evidence.

"And when you came in here, she was gone?" Vanellope finished what the blue sibling had started explaining. The president gazed out the now open window, in hopes that she could see any kind of evidence nearby, but she didn't.

Jerry, however, spotted something on Bubblina's bed. He walked over to the half destroyed bed and saw that it was a plain, white, letter, folded in half. Upon picking it up, a small strand of blonde hair fell out. Jerry let out a gasp that got the attention of the other two avatars. Barry recognized the hair as fast as Jerry did. Bubbles' brother took the note and gave it a read over before lowering his head in anger.

Both of Barry's fists were clenched up and he started to tremble. "No…" Was all he could say. "NOOO!" Barry suddenly punched his fist through the bedroom wall and seethed in fury. When he removed his fist, it had made a giant hole. Jerry grabbed the note from the older brother and looked it over with Vanellope.

_Bubblestein:_

_"Meet me in Mortal Kombat 2's Dead Pool. Bring your A-game, you will be tested. Fail to show up ten minutes before the arcade opens, and she dies."_

Jerry's eyes widened with horror at what he had just read. "No no no, this isn't happening right now. This is NOT happening right now." Jerry tried to calm himself down. Inside however, he was just as furious as Barry was.

"We have to get to Mortal Kombat 2 before it's too late." Barry turned to his friend. However, all he saw was Jerry looking at the floor in anger, trying to keep from completely losing it and attacking someone.

Jerry looked up at Barry and the older brother saw the fire that was in his eyes. "Where is it?" He asked quietly, full of rage. "She's gone too far." That she had. If kidnapping Bubblina was enough to make a pacifist snap and fight back, then she had completely stepped over the line according to Jerry.

"Barry, you and Jerry go to Mortal Kombat 2. I'll stay here and make an announcement in case they didn't leave Sugar Rush after all." Vanellope instructed the two boys. They nodded and ran out of the house for the exit of Sugar Rush.

* * *

At the castle, all the racers were gathered in the courtyard to hear what Vanellope had to say. Some of them were still half asleep, some were annoyed to be woken at such an hour, while others, were concerned with what the issue might be. "Why did you wake me up, president?" Candlehead asked in a tired tone, rubbing her eyes.

Vanellope stood before the group and spoke into the microphone, causing everyone who was half asleep to jolt awake and cover their ears from the booming voice of the teal leader. "I have urgent and unfortunate news." She began as the racers got use to the loud voice. "Bubblina Gumdrop, Barry Bubblestein's sister, has been kidnapped."

All the avatars gasped in shock at the news. "Do you know who it was?" Jubileena, who was still in her night gown, asked. Vanellope just held up the prayer slip, and that was enough to make everyone's eyes widen with fear. They knew who Minty Sakura was and what she did for a living.

"Enough proof?" Vanellope asked the cherry racer. Jubileena shook her head yes and allowed her to continue on. "According to a letter she left, Sakura has taken Bubblina to Mortal Kombat 2." Vanellope carried on with her explanation.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Taffyta's obviously annoyed voice was heard among the rest of the racers. That's when everyone stopped and turned to deliver the platinum blonde an unhappy glare. Taffyta shrunk down when she saw a dozen or so angry eyes telling her she said the wrong thing. "He he…I-I mean, what's the big deal because we're all going to pitch in and get Bubbles back in no time." She recovered; nervously laughing as everyone slowly stopped glaring poison at her and turned back to Vanellope.

The president decided to ignore what Taffyta had said first and move on. Now wasn't the time for arguing with her, despite how difficult Taffyta could be at times to deal with. "Anyway, we'll divide ourselves into two groups of five. One group will go and ask the Surge Protector if Sakura entered any other game in an attempt to trick up Barry and Jerry; while the other will group will stay here in Sugar Rush with me in case they are still here."

The ten subjects that stood before Vanellope all nodded and ran to do their jobs. As the groups broke apart and went on their ways, the teal leader looked to the entrance of Sugar Rush. "Please bring her back guys." She quietly said to herself, wishing Jerry and Barry good luck.

* * *

The two boys, along with five of the other racers, entered Game Central Station after hopping off of the train that connected it to Sugar Rush. The group of five went around to various gateways to games and started questioning each Surge Protector that appeared if they had seen a girl come into the game with a girl tied up over her shoulder. "They're wasting their time." Barry said out loud as he watched them.

"Give me a weapon."

The blue OC turned to see Jerry, still as angry as he was when he had read the note. Barry had cooled down a little bit and regained enough sense to think clearly. Jerry however, was still looking like he was about to explode if he didn't find Sakura soon. Barry was shocked that Jerry, a pacifist of all things, wanted a weapon from him. "You offered me one earlier. I said give me A WEAPON!" The gummy racer screamed, his anger starting to leak out.

Barry quickly got the message and used his wrist band to spawn him a Phosphora Bow from Kid Icarus: Uprising. He had offered Jerry a weapon back in chapter one of the fic, it just took getting his girlfriend kidnapped to make him want one. Jerry took the bow and nodded; with that, the two of them headed to where Mortal Kombat 2 was located.

The gory fighting game was located as far from Sugar Rush as possible for good reasons. Mortal Kombat was one of the most violent bloodbaths of a game to hit Litwak's Arcade; certainly a far cry from the child friendly kart racer that Sugar Rush was. The two boys eventually found their way to the fighting game and hopped on the train. "How long until…Sakura's deadline?" Jerry asked, choking up a bit on the last part. He didn't want to think of all the torturous ways Bubblina could meet her end in this game.

Barry looked at the time on his wristband. With his sister having Insomnia, it was handy to always have how long it was until the arcade opened. "We have thirty minutes before the arcade opens, meaning we have twenty until Sakura's deadline." The older sibling explained as the train sped to its destination.

"Barry, what is the Dead Pool?" Jerry asked, part of him not wanting to know the answer.

The second boy hesitated before deciding to tell Jerry what it was. "The stage is a strip of solid ground on a pool of acid." He told Bubblina's boyfriend. Barry decided to leave out the part where the victims of that place would be chain to a meat hook and lowered in slowly. Jerry went a little pale and calmed down a bit at the thought of Bubblina being thrown into acid. The two of them were fairly silent the remaining trip to the game.

Once the train had pulled in to the game's terminal, Barry and Jerry got off right away and started to head for the Dead Pool. Unfortunately for them, it was located on the other side of the game. The two of them had to go through the game's other stages to reach their destination. They were walking through the Living Forest when Jerry decided to test out the bow Barry had given him. Jerry held it up and fired it at one of the trees; the bow fired off a short stream of fast, lightning arrows.

"Just remember, bows can be used for ranged fighting or split into blades for close combat." Barry explained to Jerry how the bow worked. Jerry nodded and the continued towards where Sakura, and hopefully Bubblina, would be.


	6. One on One Time

Deep in Mortal Kombat 2, the Dead Pool was completely deserted due to the arcade not being opened yet; that is, except for two visitors that were there. Sakura was busy watching two of the game's characters fighting it out in the training area, while Bubblina was sitting against a wall, struggling furiously against her bonds and gag. The Japanese racer watched as Kung Lao swung his hat downward, using it to slice Reptile completely in half. Sakura just scoffed, unimpressed as the victim's halves fell to the floor, their organs spilling out. "Hmph, I've done worse." She said to herself, before turning to check on her captive.

Bubblina had been trying to get out of the ropes that were holding her the entire trip here. She looked back at her wrist bonds and tried giving them a tug, hoping to pull her wrist apart. Unfortunately, the pink racer found them very secure. Bubblina tried the same with the ropes binding her ankles, but to not avail. "MMMPH MMMMMMPH!" She tried calling for help once more, wanting her screams to pierce the gag around her mouth.

Sakura watched this, becoming amused by Bubblina's struggling. It was more entertaining to watch her helpless captive try to pointlessly fight back than watching two men do things she could practically do in her sleep. "Why do you even bother? No one is coming for you; not yet anyway." The mercenary said as she walked over and knelt down in front of Bubblina, who had stopped trying to escape and started shaking in fear as Sakura came closer and closer to her. She tried her best to squirm away from the evil child before her, but couldn't get very far.

"Besides, this gives me the little bit of one on one time that I didn't get with you earlier." Sakura continued on, speaking in that calming tone Bubblina could not get over. She then picked up a dismembered hand that had been close by and tossed it into the acidic liquid that surrounded the strip of land they were on. Bubblina watched as the acid quickly ate away at the fleshy remains, turning the liquid around it red from the blood that seeped out. After the hand started to sink, the pink avatar's eyes grew wider, realizing that's what would happen to her if Barry and Jerry didn't find them soon.

Sakura continued to enjoy the show as Bubblina tried ever harder to escape her possible death. "Awww, are you scared of the acid? It will surely eat through your body in seconds." She said, not bothering to spare her the graphic details of what would happen to her. "Imagine, you'll be lowered in on one of those meat hooks that are hanging around here. First your toes enter, then your torso, then your upper body, and finally, your head. You'll be under a sea of constant pain. I don't believe you can hold your breath because of the burning feeling, so you'll just be eaten away inside and out."

Sakura slowly reached her hand out to touch Bubblina's face. The bubblegum sibling froze completely in fear and let out a small whimper, fearing what she would do next. Sakura used her thumb to gently stroke the cheek of the helpless, and still fear stricken, Bubblina. "You know, you look kind of cute when you're gagged and tied up." She commented, brushing some of the blonde hair that had gotten in her face aside. "Without that mouth of yours running, I can see your beautiful blue eyes, widened with fright. Fright caused of me." Sakura cooed eerily as Bubblina continued to shake and squirm a little.

"Mmmmph mph mmmmph." Bubblina mumbled behind her cloth, eyes still wide as Sakura continued to stroke her face.

"What's that? I don't speak gagged." Sakura said, gently lifting her chin so their gaze met. "Let me help you with that. It will be the last chance you might get to speak." She told Bubblina as her hand reached for the gag and gently pulled it off, letting it slide down to her chin.

Then, completely out of nowhere, Bubblina quickly spat in Sakura face, causing her to recoil in shock and wipe the spit off of her. The now free to speak racer used this chance to call for help. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her.

When Sakura had recovered, she had a look of anger on her face from the trick her hostage had pulled. She decided to reward Bubblina with a hard backhanded smack across the face. Bubblina grunted as the hand hit her hard and knocked her on her side. "Now that was rude! After I was so nice to remove your gag for you." Sakura growled at Bubblina. She grabbed her by her collar and yanked her back up in her original spot, forcing her against the wall. "But at least it will get your boys more angry when they see that little, baby Bubbles has been abused."

Bubblina now had a large red hand mark where Sakura had assaulted her cheek. "L-Look, if I'm about to die, can I at least ask you something?" She stammered out, worried about how Sakura might react.

She just stared at Bubblina for a brief moment before answering her question. "Perhaps." Sakura simply told her prisoner.

"Why do you do stuff like this? Hurting innocent people? I just don't see why." Bubblina asked, hanging her head. She knew she was probably wasting her breath by asking that question, but if she truly was about to die, then she just wanted to see if she could get an answer.

Sakura paused for a moment. "The reason I have might actually surprise you, Gumdrop. I do it to get back at all of those who bullied me." She told Bubblina as she got up and started to pace back and forth.

The young sibling looked up in shock. She would have never thought that in a million years, someone as stoic and cold as Sakura would be a victim of bullying. "You see, when I first discovered my desire to fight, I was teased by my fellow racers because I wasn't very good at it. I was mocked by those who thought I was pathetic; I felt worthless. That is, until I met him. Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson. I met him at Tappers after the arcade closed. Even a hardened super soldier like him will open up to an adorable little rusher like me. He taught me how to fight, strategize, and use my skills to get back at those who wronged me. He showed me that the world will always be filled with people who will look down on you and hate you."

Bubblina just sat there after hearing Sakura's life story, thinking about the things that were said. "Hmmm, always filled with people who will hate you…" She quietly murmured to herself. She didn't notice the little mercenary grow an evil smirk of victory. Secretly, her goal was to get inside Bubblina's head, and she may have just accomplished that.

"Did you ever have anyone in your life who bullied you?" Sakura asked her, already knowing the answer.

The gumdrop girl just shrugged her shoulders slightly. "More like five people, but you wouldn't be interested." Bubblina didn't think that this psychopath would be interested in hearing about her backstory.

"You may as well tell me. It may be the last chance you'll ever get to do it." Sakura said to Bubblina, stopping her pacing to listen. "Your brother and boyfriend must really think you're pathetic if they're taking this long to get here. So why don't you go ahead and tell your little tale." She smirked at the still tied up Bubblina. Sakura could see that her plan was working.

"If you say so." Bubblina shrugged and began to tell Sakura about her checkered past. "I was bullied by a group of five kids because of my Insomnia. When they had first found out, I was called names like freak or zombie, given black eyes, bloody noses, you name it. I've been to the hospital more times than I'd like to admit. Barry tried to fight them off, but they just never got the message. Eventually I got to the point where I started cutting myself. I guess I really am pathetic." Bubblina sighed sadly as she finished the story. After thinking about it, Bubblina didn't blame Sakura for saying that earlier.

Sakura could see that her mission had been fully accomplished. "Well, don't we have low self-esteem." She smirked, walking up to Bubblina. "I'll tell you what. Since you admit how worthless you are, how about I give you the sweet release of death?" Sakura offered Bubblina, picking her up. It's not like she had a choice in her position. "I was going to re-gag you, but I want the last thing those boys to hear is your screams of dying agony." Sakura began to get Bubblina into position.

Bubblina just nodded without really caring. She really did think that she was worthless. It's true that there would always be people in the world who would bully her for who she was. Maybe letting Sakura do this was the right thing for everyone.

Sakura untied her wrist and rebound them with a coil of steel chains above her head. Bubblina didn't bother fighting back because she knew she would stand no chance against the chibi killer. Her chain was then connected to a meat hook that was close by. Sakura then went over to the control panel and moved the hanging racer over the pit of acid. "Any last words, Gumdrop?" Sakura asked her, ready to drop her in.

"Yeah, let my sister go now!"

Both of them turned to see Barry and Jerry standing at the entrance of the Dead Pool, anger plastered on their faces. Sakura smirked at their rage while Bubblina looked up, still not really caring what happened to her. "Don't bother guys." She simply said down to them.

"But Bubbles, that's fudging acid, and you're outside your game!" Jerry yelled up in shock, not believing what she had just said.

Barry was in total surprise too. He had never seen his sister act this way before. Sakura must have affected her somehow. He quickly spawned both of his escrima sticks and readied for a fight. "What have you been doing to her?!" Barry growled at Sakura with rage.

"It's not what I'm doing…it's what I've done. I got inside her head and showed her there was no point to it all." Sakura explained as she walked away from the controls.

Bubblina saw that her brother didn't believe Sakura, so she decided to make it easier on him and save both of the boys the trouble. "She's right, Barry. Bullies, Insomnia, the fact that I'm such a weakling. What's the point? Sakura won." Bubblina moped, lowering her head, hoping her brother would understand the pointlessness of the situation.

The mercenary drew both of her metal fans, knowing both of Bubblina's so called saviors wanted her dead. "Well well well, it appears the game is over before it has even begun." She smiled, opening both fans at the same time.

Barry stood there, seething in pure rage at the fact that Sakura had corrupted Bubblina. Jerry wasn't doing too much better, as he broke his bow in two to use as a pair of blades. "I'm not playing games, Sakura." He growled as he stuck both of her sticks together to form a staff.

All three of them stood off, knowing a fight was about to ensue.


	7. Fighting Back

"Well well well, it appears the game is over before it has even begun." Sakura smiled, opening both her fans at the same time.

Barry put his escrima sticks together to form a staff as Jerry broke his bow in two. "I'm not playing games, Sakura."

The little assassin just chuckled before running right at Barry, fans ready. The blue OC swung his staff, hoping to connect a hit, but Sakura just hopped up out of the way and ran up the staff as it landed. Barry lifted it up, but she just used the momentum caused by him lifting it, and flipped over Barry's head.

Sakura figured that since Jerry was a pacifist, he wouldn't be very experience with fighting. So she opted to take him out first, and then focus on Barry, the obviously bigger threat. Jerry got the two halves of his bow ready to face off against Sakura. He swung both of the halves, an amateur move by Sakura's standards. She blocked the weapons with her fans, swung hers down so she brought Jerry's arms down with her, and kneed him in the face. Jerry staggered back and fell over onto the ground.

She turned to see Barry, swinging the staff downward. Sakura managed to catch it and toss Barry over her shoulder, slamming him down on Jerry. "Your weapons are impressive, but your tactics predictable. That will be your downfall." Sakura told them as Barry picked himself up while Jerry slowly lifted his head.

Barry tried to do a swift combo on the Japanese racer. He used one end of the staff to try and hit Sakura in the head, forcing her to block it. Then, he tried a sweeping maneuver in hopes that he would trip her. But Sakura, being smarter than that, simply side stepped to avoid the swing and followed with a knee to Barry's face. From behind Barry, Sakura saw Jerry trying to stick the two bow halves back together to try and fire at her.

She heard the clicking of the two blade halves being put together and saw a flurry of lightning arrows flying at her. Sakura opened her fans up and quickly started spinning them to deflect the arrows. All the arrows fell to the floor, not causing any harm to the little mercenary. Not wanting Jerry's distance weapon to interfere with her real target, she tossed one of her prayer slips. The card hit its target, sticking into Jerry's good hand.

Now that Jerry was clutching his hand in pain, Sakura could focus all her attention on Bubblina's brother. Barry raised his staff yet again and tried to take a swing at Sakura while she had her back turned. She quickly notices as he lunged at her and grabbed his weapon with both hands. "Denied!" She barked at the blue OC, allowing herself to fall back, transferring both of them into a roll. Her backwards roll sent Barry over top of her and onto the ground, nearly falling into the acidic liquid.

She seemed like she couldn't be stopped. Sakura had dodged every hit; they couldn't lay a finger on her. Barry decided to change up his tactics and slammed the butt of his staff to the floor. Since his escrima sticks had electrified ends, so did the staff they made up. The resulting slam sent a spark traveling along the ground. Sakura quickly saw this coming and quickly leaped at the blue OC.

Before she could land however, Sakura found Barry trying to thrust his staff, wanting the combination of being in the air and his assault enough to catch her off guard. The Japanese avatar swiftly blocked the weapon, but the force pushed her out of the sky and to the floor, skidding back slightly. Her fans were put to more blocking use as Barry did a fast combo followed by giving his staff a spin.

However, Sakura managed to make a sneaky grab at the end of the spin and snatched the blue boy's weapon. She smirked at him before shoving the staff up, hitting Barry in the face with it. While he staggered a little bit, she shoved the staff backwards, slamming one of the electrified butt ends into Jerry, who was still down from earlier.

With both boys recovering, she ripped the staff from Barry's hands and brought it down on her knee, breaking it in two. Sakura tossed the two sticks into the acid, rendering Barry weaponless for now. As he tried to regroup, Barry looked up to see Sakura give him a swift kick to the face, sending him reeling back. "You two are a joke." She said to them, smirking in victory. "It's no wonder Gumdrop has given up hope on life."

Barry was the first to pick himself up, ready for round two. He had to try and break though to his sister somehow. "Bubbles, this isn't the sister I know! Snap out of it!" He screamed up at her, hoping it would make Bubblina realize this wasn't the answer.

"Sorry, guys; I love you, but this really is for the best." Bubblina sulked to her brother. "Sakura, could you please drop me into the acid now?" She asked the mercenary if she could get her death over with already.

The assailant nodded and walked back over toward the control panel that held the hook Bubblina was chained to from lowering down into the pit below. "Barry, if she gets dropped in, I'm jumping in with her." Jerry said to Barry, not wanting to have to live without his girlfriend. The blue brother was shocked that Jerry would go that far just to be with his sister. He decided that now was the time to put his foot down and give that big plot important speech that made everything better.

"Wait, Bubbles, listen to me! You are not weak! You are not pathetic! You are stronger than you think! Remember all of those things I said when I beat up King Candy in the last story!? How you were the kindest, prettiest, and best racer I knew!? I meant all of that!" He pleaded up to Bubblina, not wanting her to die. What happened next surprised his sister; Barry dropped to his knees and started crying.

Bubblina dropped her emotionless expression and watched in shock. In all her life in Sugar Rush, she had never seen someone like Barry break down in tears before. "Please don't let it end like this! Show Sakura that the little sister of the funniest racer in Sugar Rush is just as strong as he is! Show her that you're strong enough to not be slowed down by your insomnia or those bullies! Please show her, Bubblina! Be strong!" Barry cried out to his sister.

Bubblina stared at her brother in surprise. Maybe if Barry was to the point of being in tears, something VERY rare to see in him, he was telling the truth. Maybe there was more to life than just weakness. Bubblina realized that he was right and that her life was in great danger.

Getting an idea, she started to swing around while still being hung by her chain. Sakura, having had enough, dropped Bubblina toward the acidic liquid. However, Bubblina had managed to build up enough momentum to where she could swing herself, feet first, into Sakura. The assassin looked up to see a pair of feet come flying into her face. Being completely caught off guard, she was sent a few feet back on the ground.

With Sakura down from taking one of her first hits, Bubblina grunted and pulled her restraints apart, freeing herself at last. "Is this strong enough for you, Barry?" She asked her brother, smiling at him.

Her brother nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, that's strong enough, sis." Barry told her. She then turned towards Jerry, who was still recovering from his earlier damage done by Sakura. Bubblina gave her boyfriend a smile and thumbs up which he returned happily.

Behind them, Sakura got to her feet and showed a look of anger on her face. "Nice move." She simply told Bubblina, dusting herself off. "Too bad you won't get to do anything like that again!" She screamed out, charging at Barry, her fans ready. Before he could spawn anything, she gave him a few quick slashes, followed up by a flip kick, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey Sakura, for your information, I have something that you will NEVER have!" Bubblina yelled at the young killer. Sakura turned to hear what her former prisoner had to say. "I will always have people who care about me. You can go ahead and get revenge on every person who ever wronged you, but know this. Each victim you kill will only drive you further and further away from true happiness." Bubblina explained to the mercenary.

Sakura stared at her for a moment, her face unchanged by the speech Bubblina had just given. Then she just spat at the ground before glaring at the girl. "…How idiotic." She muttered simply. "Oh, and by the way, I lied about people making fun of me...I WAS FEARED!" She roared at Bubblina before her next move. The chibi assassin ran at her and leaped in the air, delivering a swift roundhouse kick to the pink sibling's face, knocking her down.

Bubblina slowly sat up and held the side of her face that had been hit by the attack. She felt pain in the side of her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "Awww, did little, baby, Insomniac, Bubbles get hurt?" Sakura taunted towards her. She knew she wouldn't fight back, not after being hit the way she had been. She turned her attention back to Barry, who knew he needed to activate his wristband if any of them wanted to leave here alive.

He just about had his hand ready to activate something when a foot came down on top of the hand. "Not this time, Bubblestein." Sakura said to him, using her other foot to slide the band off of the OC's wrist and gave it a light kick behind her. The band rolled behind her and in front of Bubblina, who was still holding her face in pain. She saw the band and turned to see her brother being pinned down by Sakura.

Suddenly, she got a huge burst of courage at the sight of Barry being threatened. Fire erupted in her eyes from out of nowhere. She slowly crawled over to the wrist band and slid it on. This time, she would be the one to save her brother. "You were good, Bubblestein. But I am faster, stronger, smarter, and so this ends the only way it can." Sakura talked down to Barry, drawing her fans, ready for the kill.

Bubblina started to scroll through the bands options and found one that said "Magma Bazooka". She thought that sounded powerful enough and chose it. Once she did, an arm cannon formed on her right arm; it felt a little heavy for her, but she would get used to it. She started to charge up the buster, not knowing what would happen when it reached full power.

"Rot in '06!" Sakura cried out, swinging her arm back to stab Barry. Bubblina released whatever was charging up, knowing it was now or never. The arm cannon fired out a large fire ball with such force that it pushed the young sibling back against the wall. Sakura stopped when she heard the projectile being fired and turned to see what it was.

Before Sakura could react, the fireball struck her right in the face. She dropped both of her weapons and screamed in pain as her face burned. She began to stumble around, holding her face, until she slipped and fell right into the acidic pool that surrounded them. The three heroes watched as she screamed her head off as the liquid burned away at her skin. Eventually, she had so much eaten away that she sank underneath the acid.

It was finally over.


	8. The End

Barry picked himself up off of the ground and walked over to where Bubblina was laying after she got pushed back by her own attack. "Are you okay, Bubbles?" Barry asked his younger sibling as he took his wristband off of her and placed it back on himself.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Barry." Bubblina said to him as he spawned a couple E-Tanks, the healing item of the Mega Man universe, and passed one to her before walking back towards Jerry to give him his.

The gummy boy lifted himself up and grabbed one Barry was offering him. "Thanks." Jerry simply said as he downed the can. As if by magic, Jerry got to his feet and felt like nothing had happened to him. "Phew, that's some good stuff you got there, Barry." He complimented the beverage Barry and Bubbles were just now drinking.

"Yep, I always make sure to carry a large supply of E-Tanks in my wristband." Barry said to Jerry as Bubblina got to her feet.

Bubblina got back up and walked over to the two boys. "Thanks for coming to save me, boys." She said as they all left the Dead Pool for home.

"Actually, it's Barry and I who should be saying that." Jerry said to her on their way towards the train station. Both of the siblings gave him a confused look, wanting Jerry to explain what he meant. "Bubbles was the one who managed to knock Sakura into the acid. You defeated one of Sugar Rush's biggest threats." He told the younger sibling.

Barry nodded, realizing this to be true. "Not even I can say that we helped. You got two of the only hits in on her." He pitched in with Jerry's explanation. "I could technically call you as good of a fighter as I am."

Bubblina just nodded, going over everything that had happened to her during this whole ordeal. Eventually they arrived at the train station and left Mortal Kombat 2. The little group of three were quiet for most of the trip after that. Barry felt bad for how hard he had been on his sister before her kidnapping. He really did feel bad for making her cry, especially because of the fact that he almost lost her forever.

The younger sibling was also sharing similar feelings of guilt. She felt bad about how she had given him such a hard time and acted like a little bit of a brat. "Barry, I'm sorry for how I acted about taking the pill." Bubblina apologized, leaning over in her seat to hug her brother.

"It's alright, Bubblina; I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I was just trying to do what was best, or I thought was." Barry apologized back, hugging her just as much.

But Bubblina just shook her head. "No, Barry, you don't need to be sorry. I shouldn't have complained about the pill or gone against you." She told him as the train reached its destination of Game Central Station. "After all, you were the one who came to get me even after how I acted."

"I guess we're both sorry about a lot of thing." Barry shrugged his shoulders, pulling away from the hug to get up. "Why don't we just forget it and move on?" He suggested as they all got off and headed back to Sugar Rush. Bubblina nodded in agreement and smiled. Just then, Jubileena came running up to them, out of breath from searching.

"Oh thank mod, you're alright, Bubblina." The cherry racer panted out, relieved to see the girl alive. "After Vanellope told us what happened, the rest of the racers began an arcade wide search for you." She explained.

Bubblina was a bit surprised by the fact that everyone in the game, woke up in the middle of the night to go and search for her. "You guys sacrificed a good night's sleep to look for me?" She asked.

"Bubbles, of course we did. You mean the world to me and Jerry, and Vanellope knows that." Barry said, giving her another hug.

She smiled, now knowing this to be true. "Thanks again for everything. Now can we please go back to Sugar Rush? They have the new Jerry plushie on sale in the game's gift shop!" She asked, holding up a picture of a little plush Jerry carrying a bow and arrow.

All four of them just laughed and went back to their game with big smiles on their faces.


End file.
